Manipulateur
by Leethie
Summary: Un nouvel établissement, une nouvelle vie, le bonheur en théorie. Mais à l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève, Harry va vite comprendre que la théorie a des limites et qu'il faudra vite passer à la pratique. [HPDM][UA]
1. La voix qui mène vers toi

**Titre : **Manipulateur

**Disclaimers : **Tout l'univers de Harry Potter est à JKR (Le reste à moi :p)

**Pairing : **DM/HP

**Remerciement : **Elinéa, pour son immense gentillesse et sa correction.

**Note :** Univers Alternatif rejoignant l'univers original (Je sais, ça a l'air compliqué mais en fait c'est vraiment trés facile à comprendre.)

Il est aussi question de yaoi, donc pour les nonamateurs, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire. :D

* * *

**Chapitre I**

**"La voix qui mène vers toi"**

_- C'est injuste de nous faire vivre ça !_

_- Oui, c'est cruel et si…Oh ! Harry, pour l'amour de Godric, veux-tu rester ici._

_Harry hocha la tête, et poursuivit son chemin laissant ses amis, Ron et Hermione, à leurs pensées. Cette dernière entreprit de le retenir, mais Harry lui retira son bras avec tant de délicatesse qu'elle n'insista pas. Des larmes coulaient sur la joue de la jeune fille._

_- J'espère que tu seras heureux, Harry !_

7H58 Chambre 23, Harry Potter.

- Mmh…Mes amis…

- Debout, Potter !

Un projectile atterrit sur la figure de Harry sans que ce dernier n'eut le temps de réagir, il se contenta de grogner en tirant un peu plus sa couverture. L'intrus se déplaçait furtivement, il bondit sur le lit d'Harry ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver un peu plus le survivant qui se décida tant bien que mal à se lever.

- Mince à la fin ! On ne peut pas se reposer un peu dans ce bahut ?! Trez, tu gonfles.

Harry ébouriffa un peu plus ses cheveux avant de passer à la salle de bain, un dernier regard au " perturbateur " qui souriait niaisement.

- Enfin Harry, il faut bien se lever pour aller en cours, tu ne trouves pas ça logique toi ?

Le brun se regardait longuement dans le miroir.

- Dis Trevor, tu me trouves comment ?

- Pardon ?!

Harry riait en imaginant la tête du dit Trevor, rougissant, assis en tailleur sur son lit.

- Oui, je veux dire, tout le monde me regarde ces temps ci, c'est parce que j'ai une cicatrice c'est ça ? Où alors que mes cheveux sont très mal coiffés ?

- Oh là, d'une part une cicatrice ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel, surtout de nos jours, et d'autre part tes cheveux sont toujours en pétard.

- C'est vrai. Fit Harry en prenant le tube de dentifrice. Mais alors, pourquoi tous les regards sont braqués sur moi ?

- Pff ! Quel narcisse, je vous jure…T'es un nouveau c'est tout.

- Ça fait _ch_uand même un _ch_an que je _ch_uis arrivé.

- Et alors ? C'est pas pour autant que t'arrives à te lever le matin.

Harry finit par sortir de la salle de bain, les cheveux légèrement peignés et la bouche encore sèche.

- On y va ?

- Tu poses vraiment la question ? Non parce que, on peut encore traîner tu sais, on n'aura jamais que vingt minutes de retard, la routine quoi…

- Trez, arrête avec ton ironie à la noix.

- Heu…Y a quelqu'un ?

La jeune fille frappa timidement à la porte déjà entrouverte, elle portait une longue robe fine à manche courte, ses cheveux blonds entrelacés lui donnaient vraiment quelque chose d'angélique. Ses yeux bleus se fixèrent vers Harry qui la regardait comme la huitième merveille du monde.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour Maddy, je…heu… ça va ?

- Oui très bien, merci de t'en soucier et toi ?

- Ça v…

- NON mais vous allez la fermer ?! On est en retard bon sang ! Et, pour l'amour du ciel, arrêter de vous fixez avec des yeux ronds et bouger votre derrière !

Trevor passa la porte, furieux, suivit par Harry et Maddy légèrement confus, les joues rouges de honte sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- J'en aie ma claque, tous les matins c'est comme ça ! Protesta Trevor en courant.

- Du calme. Renchérit Harry en essayant de suivre son ami d'un pas rapide. On a quoi en première heure ?

- Math.

- OH MON DIEU !

- Alors ?

- On fonce !

Les deux garçons courraient, suivit par la jeune fille blonde, essayant de les rattraper, sa robe légèrement remontée de sorte de pouvoir faire de plus grande enjambé. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, la respiration haletante.

- Vas-y, ouvre !

- Hein ?! Pourquoi moi ?

- Aller Harry, sois un homme.

- Non, toi sois un homme.

Maddy soupira grandement, le courage n'était décidément pas leur plus grande force enfin, dans ces situations du moins. Finalement se fut elle qui empoigna la poigné sous le regard satisfait mais néanmoins légèrement vexé de ses amis.

- Aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève, je vous pré…

- Excusez-nous, professeur Erlin, nous sommes en retard.

- Encore ? Vous mériteriez deux heures chacun, enfin vous avez de la chance, comme j'allais l'annoncer il y a de ça quelque minute, notre école à l'honneur de recevoir un élève particulièrement doué.

Les trois visiteurs s'installèrent à leur place à mesure que le professeur de mathématiques parlait, bénissant le nouvel élève de les avoir " sauvés ".

- Comme vous le savez, notre lycée est l'un des plus prestigieux de la région, il est donc normal qu'un tel élève puisse…

- Blablabla…Siffla Trevor en donnant un coup de coude à Harry. Hé hé, peut être auras tu enfin de la concurrence, monsieur tous-les-regards-sont-braqués-sur-moi.

- Pff, j'en doute. Répondit Harry en haussant fièrement les épaules.

En effet depuis son arrivée dans l'établissement Sherintown, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il ne reçoive des avances de jeunes filles parfois même plus âgées que lui. Mais Harry s'en moqué, il n'avait toujours eu d'yeux que pour la belle Maddy, qu'on surnommait la " reine du Lycée " de par sa grande beauté, mais aussi sa gentillesse et son intellect pour le moins développé sans oublier ses brillantes capacités physiques. C'était vraiment la perfection même et de ce fait, Harry ne s'était pas fait que des amis. Beaucoup lui en voulaient de s'être approprié tout le bahut dés son arrivée. Mais aucun d'eux ne s'était jamais manifester. Sûrement par crainte, car Harry était le meilleur sportif de tous les temps. Il excellait en tous sports, notamment au football.

La vie d'Harry Potter était donc parfaite, enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment oublié son ancienne vie. Il se doutait bien que certaines choses avaient du changer depuis son départ et éprouver même parfois quelques regrets d'avoir quitter Poudlard. Mais il le devait, c'était ce que Dumbledore lui avait ordonné. Il lui avait même dit la raison. Mais étrangement, il ne l'avait pas retenu, inconsciemment peut être ne voulait-il pas la retenir.

Mais il était heureux ici, c'est ce qui comptait non ?

- Accueillons chaleureusement le nouvel élève de cet établissement, Draco Malfoy.

- HEIN ?!

Harry émit un petit hoquet de surprise, avait il bien entendu, Draco Malfoy était ici ?! Non, c'était impossible, il avait sûrement mal entendu, oui c'est ça, sûrement une erreur de prononciation.

Mais quand Harry aperçut le garçon mince, sortant de derrière le professeur Erlin, ses cheveux blonds correctement alignés et ses yeux gris dévisageant la foule d'élève qui le regardait en extase il ne put que ce rendre à l'évidence. Son monde venait de s'écrouler, et le pire c'est qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

- Monsieur Potter, vous semblez bien agiter, mais réjouissez-vous, vous pourrez faire tous les commentaires que vous voudrez en montrant à monsieur Malfoy son nouvel établissement.

Non, Harry avait tord, c'est maintenant que son monde venait de s'écrouler.

- Que…Mais pourquoi moi ?! Quelqu'un d'autre peut le faire et puis…

Harry stoppa sa phrase quand il vit les yeux gris le dévisageaient un peu plus, Malfoy semblait avoir vraiment changé mais pas en bien, Harry en était certain.

- Allons, ne faîtes pas le timide Potter ! Dîtes vous que ce n'est qu'une petite visite de rien du tout, et puis vous avez été nouveau vous aussi, vous êtes le mieux placer pour comprendre notre jeune visiteur.

_- Comprendre Malfoy, et puis quoi encore ?_ Pensa Harry en regardant son professeur d'un air haineux.

- Mais Professeur, je…enfin…comprenez-moi !

- Je vous aie connu plus courageux Potter, auriez vous peur d'un petit nouveau ?

Toute la classe se mit à rire aux éclats, sauf Harry et Malfoy ainsi que quelques élèves en fond de classe ne se souciant guère de toutes les manifestations extérieures.

- Bon, maintenant que les choses sont claires monsieur Malfoy, allez vous installer à côté de Madison prés de la fenêtre.

_- A côté de Maddy ?! Prés de la fenêtre ? Mais ça veut dire…Derrière moi !_ Merlin, suis-je maudit à ce point ? Souffla Harry, n'ayant pas usé de cette expression depuis un bon moment déjà.

Draco alla donc s'installer à sa place, il passa tout prés du bureau de Harry.

- Content que tu ne m'ais pas oublié, Potter. Susurra Draco d'une voix presque suave.

Harry en eut la chaire de poule, le cours se poursuivit donc ainsi. Trevor jetait quelques regards inquiets à son ami de temps à autre mais celui-ci ne semblait pas le remarquer. Trop crisper pour remarquer quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

- Harry attends !

- Non, fiches moi la paix !

Harry détalait comme si sa vie en dépendait laissant Trevor et Maddy le regardant filer.

- Je ne le comprends pas, il a été comme ça toute la matinée.

- Peut être qu'il a des problèmes. Suggéra doucement Maddy.

- Ne soit pas idiote ! S'il en avait, il me le dirait ! Je suis son ami enfin.

- D'accord, je suggérais c'est tout. Fit la jeune fille, contrariée.

Trevor était le seul garçon a parlé à la blonde comme ça, et ce depuis toujours. Harry lui avait souvent reproché mais Trevor avait toujours protesté qu'il traite Maddy comme tout le monde et que ce n'était pas sa faute si cette fille était si nunuche qu'elle prenait la mouche pour un rien. Harry s'était contenté de soupirer en marmonnant que Erlin se fera une teinture le jour où ces deux là s'entendront bien.

De son côté, Harry se rendit dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas aller au réfectoire pour le moment, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir et ce dire que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il se réveillerait comme d'habitude, Maddy lui souriant gaiement et Trevor protestant contre sa montre prétextant qu'il serait encore en retard à cause de sa fâcheuse manie de ne pas se réveiller à l'heure.

Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit que Harry poussa la porte de sa chambre et émit un cri de stupeur en voyant que son lit était déjà occupé. En effet, le corps musclé d'un jeune homme s'y trouver allongé, ses cheveux blonds dispersés sur l'oreiller, ses yeux gris fixant le plafond et son tee-shirt légèrement remonté donnant une vue plongeante sur son ventre plat. Harry secoua la tête, ne venait il pas de penser que Draco était devenu incroyablement sexy ?

Prit par la stupéfaction, Harry lâcha son sac sur le sol ce qui eut pour effet de s'attirer le regard gris sur lui. Draco se souleva légèrement, l'expression toujours neutre, cette situation mettait Harry mal à l'aise, ce dernier cachant sa gêne, croisa les bras de sorte de se donner un air sévère et réprobateur.

-Tu sais que tu fais très gay dans cette position ? Fit Draco ne le quittant pas du regard.

- Moi ?! C'est toi qui est allongé sur mon lit, le tee-shirt relevé je te signal !

- Oh, tu as remarqué ça. Tu m'as bien observé alors ?

Harry fulminait, cette situation était décidément trop gênante pour lui.

- Tu es sur mon lit, tu ne peux pas passer inaperçu !

Il marquait un point, Draco se souleva pour lui faire face. Sentant son souffle, Harry recula. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais il commençait à ressentir…de la peur. De la panique serait plus juste, depuis Draco avait réellement changé et trop de question se bousculer dans la tête du brun pour en articuler même le début d'une.

- Ma visite ? Tu l'as oublié ?

- Hein ?!

Harry soupirait presque de soulagement. Ce silence commençait à devenir pesant et être dans la même pièce que Malfoy commençait à l'être aussi pourtant ce n'était pas un problème avant.

- Viens. Lâcha Harry, trop pressé de sortir de sa chambre pour protester à quoi que ce soit.

Les couloirs étaient vides, heureusement pour Harry, car marcher en compagnie de Malfoy était tellement bizarre qu'il n'aurait pas supporté ne serait ce qu'un seul regard sur eux. Ils allaient franchir le réfectoire quand Harry s'arrêta.

- Bon maintenant ça suffit, pourquoi tu es ici ? Me gâcher la vie te manquer trop, c'est ça ? J'ai compris ton petit jeu Malfoy, le coup du nouvel élève et tout ça…Tu cherches juste à me pourrir la vie comme au bon vieux temps ! Alors ne me fait pas croire un seul instant que tu as changé en étant gentil avec moi pour ensuite m'humilier devant mes amis, tu risquerais de le regretter sévèrement.

Draco ne répondit pas, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry et se pencha plus prés de son oreille.

- Tu me manquais, Potter.

Il quitta ensuite les lieux. Harry fixait le sol, il semblait totalement bouleversé alors que Draco s'éloigner en direction opposée du réfectoire. Trevor aperçut son ami le regard dans le vide, il courut pour aller vérifier que tout allait bien.

- Hey mon vieux, ça va ?

Harry se contenta de prendre son plateau et de se servir, Trevor le laissait faire jusqu'à ce qu'ils installent à leur table habituelle où la Trevor piqua une crise. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas rare à voir, à chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas que ce soit dans la vie quotidienne du lycée ou tout autre chose, Trevor Crifer était toujours le premier à crier haut et fort son mécontentement.

- Bon Harry, va falloir que tu te ressaisisses, ça peut plus durer ! Enfin, c'est quoi ton problème ?!

- Mon problème ?! Harry émit un petit rire nerveux. Pff…Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, t'as beau être une tête, il y a des choses que même toi, tu ne pourrais pas résoudre, à commencer par le relationnel.

Harry déposa brutalement son plateau, et sortit du réfectoire plus énervé que jamais. Tout ça à cause de _lui _évidemment il aurait du s'en douter. C'était bien trop beau pour durer, et maintenant il n'avait plus Ron et Hermione pour le soutenir, et même si Maddy et Trevor étaient ses amis, jamais ils ne le comprendraient aussi bien que ses anciens amis le faisaient.

Non, vraiment, Harry commençait à se faire du souci.

Il finit par s'assoupir sur sa chaise à l'heure du cours de français, l'ambiance n'avait jamais parut aussi terne que ce jour là. Depuis l'incident du self, plus personne n'osait approcher Harry de peur de le contrarier d'avantage. Personne sauf un certain blond étant la cause directe de tout le tracas de Harry.

- Alors Potter, tout va bien ?

- La ferme.

- Tu me blesses, c'est méchant, pourtant je ne t'ais rien fait.

- C'est bien ça le problème ! Hurla presque Harry du fond de la classe. Tout ça, tu prépares un mauvais coût Malfoy, et tout à l'heure, après les cours, j'irais avertir de ce pas Dumbledore de ta présence.

- Essayes si ça t'amuses, le vieux chnoque est au courant des moindres détailles de ma venue ici. C'est même lui qui en a eu l'idée.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- A ta guise très cher, mais sache que le seul trouble fête ici, c'est toi. Allons, fais-moi confiance, car si tu continues je peux très bien reprendre mon statut de " méchant " mais cette fois je te montrerais ce que s'est que faire souffrir quelqu'un…Mmh…Ta copine, la blonde, semble être la victime idéale. Une cruche de première, ça tombe bien…

- Malfoy, si tu la touche je te….

Il était parti, la cloche avait sonné,les mains dans les poches. Harry aurait pu être offensé, non, au lieu de ça il était soulagé. Dans un sens, heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas Ron et Hermione, ils l'auraient sûrement trouvait pitoyable et ils auraient eu raison.

La crainte. Il la répugnait, et c'était aussi pour ça qu'il détestait Malfoy, l'un comme l'autre, Harry en avait peur. Il ne l'avait jamais montré, mais à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en face de Malfoy il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Alors, il préférait exploser plutôt que de fondre en larme.

Ces pensés le contrarièrent à un tel point qu'il se mit à frapper sur le premier casier qu'il eut sous la main. Manque de chance, c'était celui de Maddy.

- Harry ?

Il releva la tête légèrement empourprée, et quand il vit la jeune fille lui sourire, son état ne fit qu'empirer. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que cette fille soit une sainte en tout point ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'énerver un peu ? Ça commençait à devenir frustrant.

- Désolé. Répondit sèchement Harry, accolé au dit casier.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oh oui ! Tout va super bien Maddy ! Les oiseaux chantent ! Le ciel est bleu et tout le monde est beau et est gentil ! Atterris un peu !

Le brun évitait le regard devenu livide de la jeune fille, elle voulut lui caresser la joue mais Harry la repoussa. Elle l'observa un moment, avant de fuir à toute vitesse, visiblement en pleurs mais ça Harry n'aurait pas pu le jurer, il avait trop honte pour oser la regarder et encore moins la rattraper.

Quelle heure était-il ? Il ne le savait pas, quel jour ? Encore moins. Il savait juste que sa vie venait de s'écrouler et ça même l'oracle le plus puissant n'aurait pu le prédire.

- A qui la faute ? Marmonna t'il pour lui-même.

A qui, il le savait, mais la réponse ne lui convenait a priori pas. C'était lui qui avait remballé Trevor au réfectoire, c'était lui aussi qui avait blessé Maddy et tout ça pour quoi ? La crainte. Il avait peur, lui le grand Harry Potter, le survivant, il avait peur. Du changement qu'allait engendrer la venue de Malfoy dans son lycée ? Des regards qui se tourneront vers le physique trop avantageux de Malfoy ? Des malheurs qu'il allait sûrement causer aux gens de son entourage ? Ou même encore de Malfoy lui-même ?

- Merlin, aide moi.

- Qui ?

Harry se décida enfin à sortir sa tête de ses bras, il n'y voyait pas grand-chose à cause de la buée sur ses lunettes.

- Trevor, c'est toi ?

- Tu espérais quelqu'un d'autre ? Maddy, peut être ?

- Arrête, j'ai encore tout raté avec elle…

- Bah…Cruche comme elle est, elle te sautera au cou avant même que t'ai eu le temps de présenter tes excuses.

- Franchement Trez, Maddy, tu la trouves pas super mignonne toi ?

Trevor s'assit au prés de son ami, Harry retira ses lunettes pour les essuyaient, quand il les remit il put remarquer à quel point son ami était beau. Ses jolies mèches brunes cachant presque ses yeux noirs, et son sourire…Impensable !

- Ben Harry, ça va ?

- Oui, oui ! Bien sûr que ça va…Haha…

- Malfoy, c'est ça ? Tu le hais à ce point ?

- Non pourquoi ? Répliqua brusquement Harry sans trop réfléchir.

- Je sais pas, depuis qu'il est là, tu as l'air…moins sûr de toi, comme intimidé.

Il avait raison. Mais l'entendre de sa voix sonnait plus juste aux oreilles d'Harry. Comme si Trevor avait formulé ce que Harry était incapable d'expliquer.

- Admettons que tu es raison…

- J'ai toujours raison. Fit remarquer Trevor avec son petit sourire narquois.

- Soit…Je fais quoi pour me débarrasser de ce sentiment ?

- Deviens ami avec lui.

- Ami ? Oh…HEIN ?! Ami avec Malfoy ?! T'es malade ! Ce type me hait peut être autant que je le hais moi-même.

- Pourtant, vu les regards qu'il te lançait derrière ton dos en cours de math, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un mauvais bougre…

- Des regards ? Quel genre de regards ?

- Tu sais, ce genre de regard.

Trevor regarde langoureusement Harry avant de battre des cils, ce dernier émit une moue réprobatrice.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

- Et bien Harry, depuis ce matin, c'est la première fois que je t'entends rire, du moins, de bon cœur.

Et il avait raison, Harry se sentait comme libéré d'un poids qu'il aurait du porter toute la journée avant de s'en défaire. Mais le plus gros restait encore à faire.

- Trez, soyons réaliste, je ne pourrais jamais devenir ami avec un gars comme lui.

- Et si tu essayais de l'intégrer dans l'équipe de foot ?

- Malfoy et le foot ? Ha ha ! Elle est bonne celle là.

Il est vrai que Malfoy avait des capacités physiques pour le moins prometteuse, mais de là à le faire jouer à un sport cent pour cent moldu, il ne fallait pas pousser.

- Il n'aime pas le sport ?

- Si, mais…Disons que ce n'est pas le " genre " de sport qu'il considère comme à son avantage.

- Ah…Bah, il pourra toujours essayer de toute façon.

Trevor regarda sa montre, l'air inquiet.

- Et mince, l'entraînement, je l'avais complètement zappé, tu viens ?

- Passe devant, je te rejoins plus tard.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça et partit se rendre au stade, Harry s'apprêtait à le rejoindre quand il entendit des petits bruits étouffés. Il plaqua son oreille contre la porte de la salle de chimie pour mieux entendre. Les bruits cessèrent, prit dans un élan de curiosité, Harry ouvrit la porte précipitamment.

- Personne ?

- Sois tranquille Potter, il n'y a que toi et moi ici.

Harry fit un bond en arrière devant le jeune garçon portant des lunettes de protection.

- Ah…Salut Malfoy.

- " Salut " ?

Une petite voix dans la tête de Harry disait de s'enfuir, mais visiblement ses pieds étaient contre, quelque chose l'attirait ici, une odeur, ou même un parfum ?

- Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien.

- Alors même ici tu continus à jouer les héros ? Je déteste les héros.

Harry déglutit péniblement, le ton de Malfoy devenait de plus en plus sec, à mesure qu'il faisait le contour de la table qui les séparer tous les deux.

- Ecoute, je pense qu'on est partis sur de mauvaises bases, je te propose de tout recommencer à zéro et puis nouveau lieu, nouveaux amis non ?

Malfoy ne répondit pas, il se contenta de s'avançait vers Harry. Ses yeux gris ne vacillaient pas.

- Tu me proposes d'être ami avec toi ?

- N…Enfin oui ! Mais ne te méprends pas, hein, c'est juste provisoire.

- Je vois.

Le blond posa ses lunettes sur la table, et s'apprêtait à partir. Il empoigna le haut de la poignée, les yeux verts le fixant toujours.

- D'accord.

Il claqua la porte. Harry cligna des yeux. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne chose de devenir l'ami de Draco Malfoy.

_A Suivre…_

* * *

Et voilou, en espérant que vous avez appréciés ou que vous n'avez pas trop détestés (au choix). 

Gros kissou à tous les lecteurs :D

Magicanzu / _Lucky Baby_/


	2. Tu me proposes d'être ami avec toi?

**Titre : **Manipulateur

**Disclaimers : **Tout l'univers de Harry Potter est à JKR (Le reste à moi :p)

**Pairing : **DM/HP

**Remerciement : **Elinéa encore une fois, ma bêta et amie.

**Note :** Univers Alternatif rejoignant l'univers original (je sais, ça à l'air compliquer mais en faite c'est vraiment très facile à comprendre.

Il est aussi question de yaoi, donc pour les nonamateurs, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire. :D

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Avant de me tuer, de m'insulter ou de faire quoi que se soit portant atteinte à ma personne (Et non-conforme au code civil) je tiens à dire que…heu…J'ai été assez prise ces derniers temps et par conséquent je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire la suite. (Ça va ? Tout le monde à avaler ça ? Comment ça non ?!) Pour ceux qui n'ont toujours pas gober disons que c'est juste…Un p'tit cadeau de Noël de ma part /File en courant/

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

" **Tu me proposes d'être ami avec toi ? "**

Les jours suivant la proposition qu'avait faite Harry à Draco, avaient été relativement calmes dans le lycée Sherintown, le temps suivait son cours et Harry en était plutôt satisfait, il arrivait même à en oublier la présence de son ancien ennemi juste derrière lui en cours de Mathématiques mais aussi de Biologie et même d'histoire.

Pourtant Harry restait suspicieux, la raison de Draco dans son établissement qui plus est moldu n'était toujours pas éclaircie et le comportement du Serpentard ne faisait qu'éveillé ses soupçons…

Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il n'était plus à Poudlard maintenant et sa suspicion naturelle l'avait toujours entraîné dans des péripéties toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, alors que là c'était différent. Il n'y aurait pas Dumbledore ou qui que se soit d'autre pour le protéger.

Cependant, une boulette de papier vint à sa rencontre, le coupant dans son flux de questionnement.

" _Viens me rejoindre dans la chambre 18, je t'attendrais à la fin des cours, ne sois pas en retard _

_Bisous, Maddy._ "

Harry rougit furieusement à la lecture de ce mot, il se tourna vers Maddy affichant un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de son amie de donner des rendez vous et encore moins dans ces conditions…

Il est vrai que ces temps ci, Maddy avait parût autre que ce qu'elle était avant, moins espiègle et cette lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux d'habitude quand elle souriait, elle n'y était plus. Harry soupira mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire, un rencard avec " la reine du Lycée " ne se refusait pas.

La cloche sonna à temps, il remballa de ce pas ses affaires et sortie à toute allure de la classe, Trevor réussit quand bien même à le rattraper, c'était un des meilleurs coureurs de la région et sa grande taille lui faisait faire de bien plus grande enjambée que la moyenne d'élèves de sa classe.

- Harry, je peux savoir où tu cours comme ça ?

- Maddy ! Elle m'a donné un rencard ! Tu te rends compte ?!

Trevor soupira en voyant son ami sauté pratiquement sur place comme un gamin ouvrant son cadeau de Noël un jour en avance.

- Je me demanderais toujours ce que tu lui trouves à cette fille…

- Elle est douce, gentille, canon, intelligente et…Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle était canon ?

- Sois réaliste, elle doit bien avoir un défaut cette nana, c'est pas possible autrement.

Harry fit mine de réfléchir.

- Non, je ne vois pas, alors la perfection a bien un nom. Fit Harry les yeux brillants.

- C'est ça, en attendant n'oublis pas qu'on se retrouve tous au bar du Gizzer ce soir pour la grande final de foot.

- C'est ce soir ?!

Trevor roula des yeux sous l'air confus de son ami.

- Je compte sur toi vieux. Ajouta Trevor regardant son ami cavaler à toute vitesse.

Arrivé devant le lieu de rendez vous, Harry s'arrêta pour réfléchir ou ne serais ce que pour reprendre son souffle. Il frappa timidement à la porte tout en vérifiant si il n'y avait personne derrière lui. Le couloir était vide, c'était pourtant la fin des cours et qui plus est, une veille de week-end. Le brun se contenta d'hausser les épaules et d'empoigner la poignée.

- Y a quelqu'un ?

Harry palpa le mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur mais en vain, il voulut s'en retourner mais la porte se ferma instantanément derrière lui. Il n'y avait plus de doute, on lui avait tendu un piège.

- Maddy ?! Réponds !

- Oui ?

La voix devenue tremblante de Harry se fondit dans sa gorge en voyant une silhouette féminine s'avançait vers lui.

- Oh Harry, s'il te plait, serre moi fort !

- Je…Maddy tu n'es pas…

La jeune fille se serra contre la poitrine de Harry qui hoqueta de stupeur en sentant la peau nue de son amie, Harry faillit défaillir un moment mais s'écarta soudainement.

- Non, je ne peux pas, désolé Maddy mais…

- Pauvre idiot.

Harry releva la tête, un faisceau lumineux attira son regard, le corps blanc de la jeune fille était couvert d'entailles, elle s'effondra à terre et jamais le regard de Harry ne parut aussi sombre.

- C'est toi n'est ce pas ?

- Il t'en a fallut du temps.

La lumière jaillit, Harry se précipita vers le blond qu'il empoigna furieusement au cou, pressant d'une telle force à en couper la respiration à n'importe qui.

- Sale serpent, tu ne mérites que de mourir !

- Et bien vas y, qu'attends tu ? Tue moi !

Harry souleva le blond et resserra un peu plus les mains posées autour de son cou. La haine guidait ses gestes, quelques larmes de sang commencées à couler pourtant les yeux de Draco fixaient toujours le brun sans faillir. Prit de court, Harry relâcha son emprise, si forte, que le corps du garçon tomba à terre.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ? Lâcha Draco dans un souffle.

- Parce que…Parce que je…

Des larmes coulés sur la joue du survivant. Des larmes oui, ni de tristesse ni de joie, des larmes de haine une haine si profonde qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tuer alors qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il le méritait. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Pourquoi ? Quand le cœur cri vengeance, il ne demande qu'à assouvir, cette même haine qu'il répugnait à cet instant. Pour Draco comme pour lui-même.

- Tu es trop bon, Potter, trop gentil, trop honnête pour être complètement bien. La distance qui sépare le bien du mal ne tient qu'à un fil, en me laissant la vie sauve tu viens de prouver à quel camps tu appartiens. Tu m'appartiens Potter, tu es mien et ce depuis toujours. Tant que tu vivras, jamais je ne te laisserais en paix.

- Tu mens !

- Ah oui ? Le blond sourit brièvement avant de se saisir de sa baguette cacher sous sa veste. Il la souleva brusquement de sorte d'engendrer un vague souffle provoquant à Harry une petite coupure le long de son bras.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

- Harry ?

Le brun se souleva légèrement empourpré, il se trouvait là assit sur une chaise, une bière à la main entouré de lourdaud agitant leur bandana et autre affiche grotesque pour soutenir leur équipe favorite.

- Ma tête…

- Hahahaha ! Tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool mon gars.

Harry soupira, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça pour ne plus tenir debout, il ne se souvenait pas exactement des détails ni comment il avait atterrit ici mais une chose était sûre, Malfoy était devenu un danger. Oh bien sûr, il l'avait toujours été, à sa façon, mais encore bien trop jeune et immature pour représenter quoi que se soit de vraiment inquiétant.

Le brun pencha la tête sur le côté, une jeune fille était assise, au bout de la plateforme du bar. Elle avait le regard vide pourtant Harry la reconnu du premier coup.

- Maddy ?!

La blonde fit mine de ne pas avoir attendu, elle reprit son sac et quitta l'endroit sans que quiconque d'autre l'ait remarqué.

- Tu l'as vu toi aussi ?

- De qui tu parles Harry ? Répondit Trevor dont la voix traînante montrait une certaine lassitude à l'égard de son ami.

- Madison, elle était là juste à côté !

- Je suis désolé Harry, mais je n'ai vu personne, et puis ce n'est pas vraiment le genre d'endroit que les filles fréquentent alors Maddy, tu penses bien que…

- Pourtant, je suis sûr de l'avoir vu, et puis il y a eu…

L'ambiance battait à son plein, des bouteilles volaient et la seule chose au monde qui aurait pu dissiper tout ce bouquant aurait été une panne générale d'électricité de sorte de ne plus entendre le bruit sourd de l'écran de télévision empêchant tout semblant de discussion possible.

- Mince, il la raté ! Siffla Trevor en se servant un autre pichet de bière.

- Oh ça va, je sais que je n'ai pas été suffisamment proche d'elle ces derniers temps mais ce n'est peut être pas trop tard.

- Et l'autre costaud tu y penses ? Il est réputé pour réservé ses meilleurs coups à la fin…Non…C'est perdu d'avance.

- Je refuse ! S'écria Harry ne déclanchant pas même un regard à son ami toujours en extase devant l'écran géant. La partie n'est pas encore terminée !

- Oui, tu as raison, après tout c'est la mi-temps, tout est encore possible…Encore faut il avoir assez de courage pour riposter…

Harry sourit à son ami avant de quitter précipitamment les lieux. Trevor se tourna vers la porte encore battante l'air songeur.

- Il parlait bien du match de foot ?

A l'extérieur, le vent soufflait fort et Harry n'était pas bien couvert, il grelottait et n'arrivait même pas à enchaîner un pied devant l'autre. Trevor avait raison, il ne tenait vraiment pas bien l'alcool. En chemin il repensa aux événements qui s'étaient enchaînés depuis l'arrivé de Malfoy, le mal-être qu'il éprouvait et la boule dans son ventre qu'il sentait quand il s'approcher de lui…Harry se stoppa net dans sa réflexion en apercevant une silhouette familière. L'alcool et le froid ne faisaient que trop mauvais mélange, il s'effondra avant même d'avoir tenter de s'enfuir.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Le brun se réveilla brusquement, où était il encore ? Le bar, Maddy, tout ça étaient bien trop flou et Harry n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça. Il se pencha légèrement en avant, le lit sur lequel il était allongé ne ressemblé vraisemblablement pas au lit dont il avait l'habitude de dormir au dortoir. Les draps étaient aussi doux que du coton, et cette couleur verte était fort bien appréciable avec ses petites broderies couleur or sur le côté.

Harry se leva finalement de l'entre douillette, il prit la première perd de chausson qu'il trouva à ses pieds. On était dimanche alors les cours n'étaient pas un problème, le brun traversa prudemment le couloir qui le menait apparemment à la cuisine. Il tapa quelque coup à la porte déjà ouverte.

- Déjà levé Potty ? Tu aurais du en profiter un peu plus longtemps, j'ose imaginé que c'est la première fois que tu dors dans un endroit de qualité.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir qui se trouver derrière lui. Si l'ironie avait été un peuple, ce gars aurait pu en être le roi.

- Malfoy, je peux savoir où je suis ? Et ce que je fiche ici ? Demanda Harry d'un ton extrêmement calme.

- Je t'ai retrouvé congelé sur le bord de la route et je t'ai ramené ici.

Le crâne de Harry redevenait douloureux, il se rappelait maintenant des événements de la veille.

- Ton histoire ne tient pas debout, je te connais assez pour savoir que si tu avais eu l'occasion de me laisser crever en bord de route tu n'aurais pas hésiter une seule seconde.

- Qui a dit que j'avais hésité? Certes, te voir mourir dans d'atroce souffrance me paraît être le programme idéal mais une fin aussi pathétique que de te laisser " crever " comme tu dis, en bord de route, non Potty, même toi tu ne mérites pas ça.

Harry fit volte face de façon à hurler de tout au blond mais ses paroles s'évanouirent dans sa gorge à la vue de ce dernier.

- Que…Tu fais quoi à moitié à poil ?!

- Je me mets à l'aise, tu devrais essayer toi aussi, je suis sûre que tu en prendrais vite l'habitude.

Le brun tenta de fuir mais Draco fut assez vif pour le stopper net en le plaquant contre le mur, Harry le repoussa brutalement mais sa poigne était bien trop forte pour lui. Il se contenta de soupirer assez bruyamment comme si tout cela ne faisait partie que de son quotidien pour le moins " agité ".

- Alors, c'est quoi le programme cette fois ? Tu me violes et ensuite tu te débarrasses du corps et évidemment personne ne se préoccupera de ma mystérieuse " disparition ".

- Oh, tu sais que tu as de très bonnes idées quand tu veux, ça aurait put se faire mais malheureusement pour toi, je ne mange pas n'importe quoi.

- Comment ça " Je ne mange pas n'importe quoi " ?! Tu veux dire quoi par là ? Que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, sale bourge ?! Rugit furieusement Harry encore un peu dans les vaps.

Draco parut un moment réfléchir à la question mais finalement, après avoir lancer un sourire charmeur au brun, se contenta de le lâcher et de s'en retourner.

- Le petit déjeuner est prêt. Fit le blond en bougeant son postérieur de manière on ne peut plus provocante.

- Le petit déjeuner ? Souffla Harry visiblement perturber.

Une fois Draco loin de son champ de vision, le jeune homme se précipita vers le premier lavabo en vue pour se passer un coup d'eau. Que lui arrivait il ? Pourquoi cette étrange chaleur émanait de son corps et puis…Ce pincement qu'il avait au coeur à chaque fois qu'il le croisait ? Harry se pinça violemment les joues.

- Peut être que…Non ! Pas ça ! Non je n'accepterai !

Draco, il le revoyait, des images défilaient dans sa tête et elles n'incarnaient pas toutes l'innocence même. Harry écoeurait s'effondra contre le lavabo.

- Enceinte Potter ?

- La ferme !! Cracha Harry alors que le blond le fixait étrangement dans l'entrebâille de la porte.

Finalement, Harry se décida à aller déjeuner, laissant ses petits " problèmes de cœur " sur le compte de l'alcool, après tout, il n'avait jamais bien tenue l'alcool. Oui c'était ça, juste ça…Rien de plus !

Le brun attrapa une chaise et s'y assit, entre temps, Draco en avait profité pour enfiler quelque chose de plus " correct " ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer un grand soulagement à son inviter qui se saisit aussitôt d'une assiette de crêpes au sirop.

- La politesse serait d'attendre qu'on t'en propose.

- La politesse serait de ne pas kidnapper son pire ennemi. Fit Harry en engloutissant une première bouchée, c'est-à-dire les trois quart de ce qu'il y avait dans l'assiette.

Quand à lui, Draco se contenta d'une tasse de café bien noire, avec un demi sucre et un croissant bien chaud.

- C'est comme ça que tu remercies ton sauveur ?

- Mon_ chuoi_ ?

Harry fixait maintenant Draco avec des yeux emplis de doute, il est vrai que si il était encore en vie avec une tonne de crêpes dans la bouche c'est que forcément on l'avait bel et bien sauvé. Mais…Enfin, ce n'était pas n'importe quel bon saint maritin qui avait fait le coup, c'était Malfoy quoi !

- Merci. Susurra Harry dans un murmure tellement bas que même le plus développé des canidés ne l'aurait entendu.

- Mais de rien voyons. Fit Draco dans un clin d'œil.

- _Rien d'étonnant pour une fouine. _Pensa Harry en se servant un verre de jus d'orange.

Aussitôt avoir reprit des forces, Harry quitta la table et repartit sans même un regard pour Draco buvant tranquillement le reste de sa tasse.

En sortant, Harry fut surpris de constater qu'il se trouver dans le dortoir du lycée Sherintown. Pourtant, la chambre de Draco paraissait vraisemblablement beaucoup plus spacieuse et luxueuse que toutes les chambres des dortoirs normaux réunies (Toutes classes confondues).

Le brun frappa timidement à la porte de la chambre vingt-trois.

- Harry !!

Sans même avoir eut le temps de dire " On est bien chez soie ", ce qui était qui plus est totalement faux vue que la chambre de Draco était bien plus confortable , Trevor s'était jeté dans les bras de Harry trop surpris pour dire quoi que se soit.

- Je suis désolé ! Insultes moi si tu veux, traites moi de tous les noms mais je t'en pris parle moi !

- Du calme vieux, je suis vivant tu le vois bien, et puis c'est quoi " ça " ?

Harry désigna la position où il était à cet instant, c'est-à-dire collé au torse de son ami. Trevor s'écarta, rougissant furieusement.

- Heu…Désolé aussi pour ça !

- Ça par contre, j'aurais du mal à te le pardonner. Renchérit Harry en riant.

Trevor resta un moment à contemplait son ami à tel point que ce dernier sentit le rouge lui monter au joue tellement cette situation était gênante.

- Pourquoi tu me mattes comme ça ?!

- Tes chaussons…

- Mes chaussons ?

Trevor s'écroula sur le sol, souffla autant qu'il pouvait serrant son ventre le plus possible.

- Ah non…haha…j'en peux plus…Naan Harry…Pas les lapins roses, non j't'en pris !

Harry baissa la tête consciemment et, après une minute à contemplait le joli petit bunny rose sur le devant de ses chaussons blancs ne put se contenir plus longtemps.

- MALFOY !!!!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

La semaine suivante avait parut plus paisible pour Harry, enfin si éviter Malfoy toute la journée était considérée comme " relaxant ".

- Mais enfin, ce mec est partout ?! Rugit Harry en se cachant derrière le rayon des annuaires scolaires de la bibliothèque.

- Pourquoi tu l'évites comme ça ? Gémit Trevor complice malgré lui.

- Parce que, je ne veux pas qu'il m'approche, ce mec est dangereux, tu savais qu'il avait déjà faillit me…

- Oui oui, te tuer à coup de souris de la mort où je ne sais trop quoi.

- C'étaient des rats Trevor, des rats ! Et ils étaient au moins une centaine !

Trevor soupira une fois de plus, regardant Harry comme si il venait de dire la réplique de trop.

- Ok, admettons que ce type est été un monstre à l'époque.

- Oh, le mot est faible je trouve ! Répliqua Harry comme si il se repassait les pires horreurs que Malfoy ait put lui faire en boucle et en version longue.

- Bref, c'est du passé non ? Et si tu continues à te référer au passé jamais tu ne pourras affronter le présent et peut être découvrir un nouveau " Malfoy ".

- Impossible.

Le jeune garçon pesta quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de s'en retourner, Harry voulut le retenir mais Trevor leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré le priant de bien vouloir le laissait allé réviser son contrôle de chimie.

- Si je me fais tué dans les minutes qui viennent, ne viens pas te plaindre ! Lançant Harry en regardant son ami filer.

Au bout de quelque minute de sollitude, Harry finit par se perdre dans ses pensées, enfin jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une certaine demoiselle.

- Bonjour !

Harry sursauta en voyant apparaître sous son nez la jeune fille blonde le fixant avec attention.

- Maddy…ça ne va pas de me faire des frayeurs comme ça, un moment je t'ai prise pour…

- Malfoy ?

- Que… Ne prononce jamais son nom, malheureuse, tu veux qu'une pierre tombale me tombe sur la figure ou qu'un piano m'atterrisse sur le crâne ?!

A la vue de l'expression sérieuse de Harry, Madison se mit à éclater d'un rire tellement chaleureux qu'il fit rire aussi Harry dont l'expression finit par se décrisper.

- Moi je l'aime bien ce garçon.

Le visage de Harry prit une teinte bleutée presque violette à la fin de sa phrase.

- De quel garçon tu parles ? Demanda le plus innocemment du monde Harry, comme si le faite d'envisager que la fille la plus charmante du bahut puisse trouver son pire ennemi…à son goût soit quasiment impossible.

- De Malfoy, voyons. C'est un garçon charmant et si mignon !

- Hahaha…Ma…Malfoy…Mignon ?! Hahaha…Cha…charmant ! Articula Harry dans un rire jaune, presque nerveux.

La jeune fille observa longuement Harry avant de lui sourire bizarrement.

- Je sais bien que tu l'aimes bien mais…Il est tellement craquant ! Tu ne pourrais pas m'arranger le coup. ?

/**BAM**/

- Oh mon dieu, Harry ?! Tu n'es pas blessé ?

- Ça dépend, tu veux que je te case avec Malfoy oui ou non ?! S'écria Harry sans même se préoccuper de l'insinuation de la jeune fille à l'égard de la relation qu'il entretenait avec le blond.

- Heu…La blonde se mit à rougir, se rendant compte de son manque de " tact ".

Harry aurait bien voulu répondre toutes sortes de méchancetés à la jeune fille, mais en voyant ses yeux brillaient d'espoirs, le brun se résigna encore sous le choc malgré tout.

- Très bien, je lui en toucherai un mot au déjeuner.

- C'est vrai ? Oh merci Harry ! S'écria presque Maddy en faisant une bise à Harry trop préoccupé pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? On n'essaye pas de caser la fille que l'on aime avec la réincarnation blonde du diable d'habitude. Pourtant, une petite voix résonnait dans la tête du brun, une petite voix curieuse de ce qui pourrait se passer. Et si la bonté naturelle de Maddy réussissait à surpasser le côté maléfique de Malfoy ? Peut être que…

Non, impensable !

Mais alors qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Etait il si craintif à ce point, lui ancien Gryffondor réputé pour son courage pour le moins prodigieux. Il allait pour faire offrande d'une sainte à un démon aux cheveux blonds ?!

- Malfoy ! Fit Harry emportant son plateau débordant de nourriture à travers le self.

- Tiens, Potty, ça faisait un moment.

- J'ai à te parler de quelque chose…D'assez important. Annonça Harry en s'asseyant en face du blond.

- Oh, tu es gay ?

- Que…Bien sûr que non ! Enfin, c'est quoi ton problème ?!! Hurla presque Harry tandis que Draco mastiquer tranquillement ses aliments.

- Du calme, je plaisantais, même si c'est dommage. Fit Draco en lançant un autre sourire charmeur à son interlocuteur rouge de colère, ou peut être bien de honte ?

- C'est à propos d'une fille.

- Intéressant, continue.

Harry s'arrêta un moment, il se rappela de la réputation de coureur de jupons qu'avait Draco à l'époque où il était encore à Poudlard, et il craignait que cette réputation soit restée intacte avec le temps.

- Et bien, il y a une fille qui…voudrait…enfin…Elle t'aime !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry à la vue de cette déclaration, et des sourires commençaient déjà à se dessiner sur le visage des plus bavards mais Harry ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper.

- Madison c'est ça ? Pas intéressé par les manants.

Un bruit retentit dans tout le réfectoire, c'était Maddy qui venait de jeter son plateau à terre pour s'enfuir en courant alors que Draco reprit une bouchée de son plat comme si de rien n'était.

- Par contre, pour toi Potty, je pourrais faire une exception. Fit Draco toujours ce sourire charmeur collé aux lèvres.

Tous les élèves avaient entendus leur discussion et maintenant c'était tout le lycée qui ne parlait que de ça, Harry sortit du réfectoire plus énervé que jamais, Draco le regardait filé en souriant, plus gravement cette fois.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Alors ça valait le coup d'entendre, hein ? (Qui a dit « non » ?). 

**Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année mes nounours** et n'oubliaient pas mes cadeaux à moi (Review, review).

Kissou !

MagicAnzu /Part faire la fête X'mas party/


End file.
